List:Yamaki Risa Other Q
2015.02 LoGirl Interview On February 3, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Yamaki Risa as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:http://logirl.favclip.com/article/detail/337 ;Please tell us how you felt when you were told you were joining a new group. :I felt very relieved and gradually, happiness welled up inside me. I had only been in Kenshuusei for a year, but I felt that I had improved a lot, so I felt “Finally, I’ve been chosen”. ;What kind of things did your friends and family say to you? :My family told me “Do your best!”. My friends knew I had been in Kenshuusei for the whole school year, so they were very happy for me. They told me “I’ll come to your concerts,” and “I’ll look for articles about you,”. ;When did you decide you wanted to become an idol? :In middle school my friends recommended Morning Musume to me, and I got really into them. Their performances are amazing and I thought that Hello! Project was really cool and I quickly came to like all of Hello! Project. When I was a freshman in highschool, without hesitation, I decided to audition during the Morning Musume 12th Generation auditions (the one where they did not take any members). For me, it wasn’t that I wanted to be an idol, I wanted to be in Hello! Project. ;Do you have a happy moment from being in Kenshuusei? :At the Kenshuusei Nama Tamago show, it was the first time everyone performed a song together. Dambara Ruru couldn’t be there, so I had to learn Ruru-chan’s part quickly. I was extremely nervous because it was like being a pinch hitter (sub-baseball player), but it really let my confidence grow. ;What was the hardest moment? :Definitely the day-to-day lessons when my senpai who were younger than me had good rhythm, were good at dancing, and sang well; I had to bear with that mentally. I felt that I needed to grow quickly and was getting more and more impatient. ;Do you and Inaba Manaka encourage each other, being the same age? :Thats right. I’m sure that it was a troubling time for Manaka-chan as well; she is also in her second year of high school, so I’m sure she also felt the impatience and annoyance. But at first, Manaka was my senpai, so we called each other “Inaba-san” and “Risa-chan”. Once we were in Country Girls together we immediately started both calling each other by name. ;Do the two of you have to teach a lot to the 3 middle school members? :There are so many things to teach them, whether its greetings or basic rules, I don’t know where to start. The two of us try to give a lot of advice, but during rehearsal when Momochi-senpai is there, we all listen closely to the advice she has to give us. ;Is there a song you especially like within Hello! Project? :Before joining Kenshuusei, I was initially moved by “Kimagure Princess” and “Odore! Morning Curry” but those are kind of strange songs to be into, I think. I like how Berryz Koubou’s “ROCK Erotic” has a pinch-hitting deeper feel. ;How are you at school? :At work, I have a strong feeling to do things well and absolutely, seriously try to be ladylike. But at school I will laugh about anything. I will talk with everyone as a normal high school student. ;Do you have a rival within the group? :I don’t really think I have a rival, but Manaka-chan is good at dancing and has more experience, so I’d like to be able to act like her. I’m definitely going to keep an eye on her. ;With the 3 middle school members, is there one you think is cutest in particular? :Ehh. Everyone is really very cute. Uta-chan and Chisaki-chan are gently adorable, while Mai-chan is interesting. If she were my classmate, I would think she was strange. She talks a tremendous amount, so the dressing room is always fun. ;What do you think you will bring to the group? :The other members have a very cute feel to them, but I think I can give off a more adult like air. I would like to give off that sense. ;Have you noticed any of the new members in other groups? :Makino Maria. During rehearsal together, I really felt that she was a hard worker. She would skip lunchtime by reaffirming the dance moves and would look towards the mirror and get better at the dance moves. I think that now that she has joined Morning Musume, she has become even sharper at dancing. ;What are your goals within the group? :As we have been renamed to Country Girls, I would like our goal to be to become known by everyone by performing overseas. It would be great to join Satoda Mai in New York, but, personally, I like England, so I would like to perform there. ;Lastly, please give us your personal appeal. :At the Hello! Concert, I was moved by everyone in the audience’s smiles. Everytime I go on stage I would like to be moved the same way, so I aim to perform in a way that everyone will smile. I am proud to say “I’m a Hello! Project member,” and want to do my best within the group! References Category:Yamaki Risa